Diner Woes
by LilPatine
Summary: One - Shot for now. Max gets stood up by her date for the night. Good thing a blue haired tree comes to the rescue. Pricefield. AU. Prompt from Tumblr.


A/N: I'm sorry this is all done by phone, but I came across a prompt on tumblr by user peacetealuke! This is my first time writing Life is Strange. It's also been a couple years since I've written anything. Enjoy!

She feels her hands sweat as she nervously waits for her girlfriend to show up. She unconsciously wipes them against her blouse. God, she felt like a wreak.

 _'Come on, Max. You're fine. Any second now she'll show up through that door.'_ Max thinks as she keeps glancing at the diner doors.

"Anything for you yet, darling?" Joyce, the waiter whose been so kind to her throughout this whole ordeal, asks.

"Maybe just some coffee for now. I know my date will show up any minute." Max smiles at her. It's forced and she can almost hear her heart snapping.

Joyce smiles at her, almost pityingly. This makes Max feel even worse.

She brushed her fingers over the writing on the end of the table.

' _Of course Warren was here._ ' She thinks as she looks at all the science equations.

Her head snaps up to the door as she hears the bells jingle. She feels her anxiety heighten only to disappear when she sees Trevor and Justin walk in.

' _Was this all for nothing?'_ She signs ' _if only I could rewind time.'_

She looks up to see most of the patrons of the restaurant staring at her, including the staff. Max hugs her arms around herself. She feels so embarrassed. Of course this would happen to her. She's just some lonely, pretentious nerd who -

"Sorry babe! Traffic was insane!" A blue - haired girl jumps into the booth.

Max jumps. This isn't her girlfriend, but she seems vaguely familiar. Maybe she's seen her at Blackwell?

The girl leans forward and whispers, "Hi, my names Chloe. Play along, yeah?" She winks at her. Max just nods her head.

"I see your douchebag of a boyfriend didn't show up. Too bad, he's missing one hella chance with you." Chloe says as she slips her jacket off.

Max looks at Chloe's tattooed arm. She admires how the roses and vines wrap around her toned arm. Her eyes travel to her face. Blue eyes capture hers. Searching them for any type of feeling.

"Actually.. It was my douchebag of a girlfriend."

She sees Chloe's eyebrows rise, "Oh, well at least I was right on you swinging that way."

Max shakes her head and smiles. She's so thankful for this beautiful blue tree.

Chloe becomes serious, "Look I saw you looking rather lonely and I kinda over heard that you were waiting for a date so I decided to swoop in." She's rubbing the back of her neck, looking rather unsure of herself now.

"You did save me." Max fiddles with her coffee.

Chloe smiles and waves Joyce down, "Belgian waffles for two!" Joyce gives her a look; like she knows exactly that she wasn't Max's date. She plays a long.

The night goes on as they learn about each other. Chloe learns that Max is an aspiring photographer, she loves breakfast for dinner, they both love the same cereal and has a slight learning disability. Max learns that Chloe dropped out of Blackwell, but is applying for Arcadia Bay college in the fall, she loves to skateboard and her real hair color is strawberry blonde. Max prefers the blue.

"Alright ladies, it's closing time." Joyce says to them. Max realizes they're the only ones left in the diner.

"Wowerz. I didn't realize how late it was."

"Well, my lovely date, let me take you back to your dorm. There's no buses running this late."

Max smiles at the nickname as they head out the door. She doesn't notice Joyce giving Chloe a thumbs up and a smile.

They walk to Chloe's truck and she opens the door for Max. The perfect "date."

"Love your car. Totally vintage." Max says as Chloe hops in the driver seat.

Chloe laughs, "This hunk of junk gets me around."

"Look, Chlo. Thank you for saving me back there. I think I was about to freak."

"No worries, anyone who stands someone up is an asshole."

They pull up to the steps of Blackwell. She shuts off the engine and looks at her. Max notices she looks nervous.

"Look, I uh, had a really amazing time tonight. And if you want, I'd love to take you on an actual date."

Max's breath is caught in her throat. She can't believe it. This awful night turned into something beautiful.

Chloe took her silence for rejection and looked away, "Ya know it's fine if you -"

It was Max's turn to be courageous. 'An Everyday Hero' she thinks. She turns to Chloe and wraps her arms around her neck and leans forward for a kiss. She notices Chloe's eyes widen, but she doesn't protest.

The soft punk music playing in the background never sounded sweeter.

They break the kiss and look at each other. As if they had a sudden realization that they found what was missing in their lives.

Max slips her a piece of paper. Chloe looks down at it.

 _Call me Maxoxo_

Chloe smiled. She got her number!

"So I feel like a total ass for not asking your name." Chloe said, shyly.

Max laughed and kissed her check, "We has a wonderful time that it just never came up. I'll see you soon."

Max got up and started walking up the steps of Blackwell when she heard Chloe shout from her truck.

"Hey! What's that girls name who stood you up?!"

Max blushed and shook her head. She completely forgot about her.

"Lisa."


End file.
